Compelling Thoughts
by MidnightEmber
Summary: Everyone believed that Carlisle was perfect. He had never attacked a human in blood-lust and only ever turned those on death's door. However his biggest mistake would haunt him for eternity.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Compelling Thoughts ~**

**Summary:** Everyone believed that Carlisle was perfect. He had never attacked a human in blood-lust and only ever turned those on death's door. However his biggest mistake would haunt him for eternity.

**Warning:** Slash, Bella-bashing, bitter-Harry

**Pairings:** Edward/Harry

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I take no credit for either Harry Potter or Twilight… only the plot for this story.

**Legend:**

'_Thoughts'_

_~Parseltongue~_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter One ~<strong>

Desperate times often called for desperate measures. Not many people would agree with this, especially when the measures resulted in working alongside shifters to eradicate the newborn vampire army Victoria was creating just outside of the small town of Forks, Washington.

Carlisle sighed. Throughout the many decades of life as a vampire, he had always taken one thing as his top priority. He didn't care about whether people were envious of his family or the fact that they gossiped behind their backs. No, what mattered to Carlisle Cullen was keeping his family safe from humans and other supernatural creatures he hadn't informed them of. However over the past two years he hadn't been so successful.

Fortunately or not, his family weren't the direct cause of this problem. This had all started with Charlie Swan's daughter moving back to Forks. Their little family had been solid and safe until then. Sure Edward wasn't as happy as he could have been since in over one hundred years he hadn't found his mate but they were peaceful. They lived together and managed a normal, peaceful life regardless of the fact they were vampires.

Then Bella had arrived and their little world shattered. Isabella Swan was Edward's singer, the one person whose blood called to Edward and brought forth the beast that they worked so desperately to control. She had been the one thing in the entire world to separate their family.

Edward had initially desired to kill her and drain her dry. Then he had miraculously pieced himself together within a week and began to date the one human that he could not read. Her thoughts were barred from his talent and that made her something that only drew his son in more. It was difficult for him to control his thirst but so far he had managed to keep under control. Still it wasn't something Carlisle approved heavily of.

Jasper had a difficult time controlling himself around humans as it was. To have Bella in the house made him work even harder. When her blood was spilt, he couldn't help the blood lust that consumed him. Then there was his constant need to analyse her like he did as a soldier.

His son had confessed that he hardly felt emotions from Bella. Whether this was because of her ability to block Edward, he didn't know. However it was highly disconcerting considering the girl didn't feel anything apart from apathy. He had confirmed that she often felt puppy love for Edward and annoyance at Rosalie however there weren't any strong emotions. Rage or love just didn't exist in Bella, according to Jasper and it worried him greatly.

In contrast to her mate, Alice seemed to love having Bella in the family and loved having a human friend. Whether this was a novelty or not for his daughter, Carlisle couldn't tell. She often went shopping for her friend or with her friend. Alice was simply ecstatic to have a friend outside of the family, someone she didn't have to hide from.

Emmett could have cared less. He didn't like Bella yet he didn't dislike Bella. He spent most of his time either around Rosalie or playing with Jasper. Emmett it seemed was on Jasper's side. He was cautious of her but didn't allow it to show. Simple enough, he didn't care if Bella became a part of their family or not as long as Edward was happy.

Rosalie however was different altogether. His daughter despised the human girl for reasons even Edward couldn't understand. Rose simply refused to acknowledge the emotionless girl and nothing anyone said could make her agree otherwise. His daughter spent most of her time around her mate and remained as far from the girl as possible.

Then there was his beloved Esme. Esme was happy as long as their children were happy. If they were happy and if Carlisle was pleased, she would accept anything into their lives. The only problem was Rosalie wasn't happy… and neither was Carlisle.

Bella was a nice girl however Carlisle didn't think it wise for Edward to fall in love with his singer. She wasn't his mate and in time (especially if she was turned) Edward would come to realize this. The call in her blood would disappear and her certain ability to block Edward's thoughts might also disappear. She would just be another vampire to him and he would not feel the need to be by her side anymore. Bella would become unimportant and only a burden on their family.

The second problem was also a huge concern for them. The girl herself was a magnet for trouble. Anything supernatural appeared to be drawn to her. Whether this was vampire or wolf shape shifter it didn't matter. They were drawn to her like a moth to flame.

In the past two years she had been attack by several vampires. Both rogue vampires and the Volturri alike. Then there was this army that wanted her as well for revenge against James. Of course add that to the wolves in the reservation and it could hardly be called normal.

She was simply dangerous for them to be around. Not because they could harm her but because she could attract something that would place them in danger.

However Carlisle hadn't said anything yet. The human girl was too deep into their politics and lies to simply leave behind and what with their current situation it would only be a disaster. The newborn army would attack whether they were present or not all to get to Bella. The likely outcome of that would be the entire town destroyed. Forks would be wiped off the map.

Carlisle sighed as he placed his head in his hands.

He needed to make a decision. His family's safety rested on this. Right now they were all waiting on what he planned to do. He was their sire after all. However making this decision could likely tear his family apart. He couldn't make a decision that would please everyone. Yet he knew that his decision would affect everything they did from now on.

They only had two choices in reality. Ask for the help of the shape shifters or take care of it on their own. Leaving wasn't an option any longer. They had attempted that but that only forced Edward to do things that was out of character and harmful. So he was left with two options and both were looking bleak.

Carlisle sighed again as Jasper entered the room. Jasper was the only one that would provide an unbiased opinion on this disaster in the entire household.

"Carlisle, we must do something about this. A newborn army is a difficult thing to take care of without attracting the notice of the humans. It will be highly likely that we'll have to relocate after this to avoid suspicion. I don't mean to rush you but a decision must happen soon."

"I know. The choices however aren't those that are likely to work in our favour." Carlisle admitted.

Jasper chose to sit before his sire. It was obvious that this decision was tearing the man apart.

"Carlisle, you are the most compassionate person that I know. You will choose the decision in everyone's best interests."

However as he spoke, Jasper felt an odd emotion from his sire when compassion was mentioned. It was unsettling because he'd never felt this from Carlisle before. The emotion could only be described as a twinge of regret but that didn't pinpoint it accurately enough. It was almost akin to a mix of regret and failure. How those emotions were stirred by what he spoke of, Jasper didn't know.

"Of course, your right, I need to make a decision either way."

Carlisle allowed his eyes to shut in thought. Taking care of it without aid would more than likely be disastrous. Their family was small and could only handle small affairs. An entire army of newborn vampires was entirely out of their range. That left them with asking for aid.

The shifters would do anything to uphold the treaty and keep unknown vampires from entering and hunting on their lands. Yet the thought alone of asking a pack of wolves to aid them wasn't very appealing. Carlisle would never be able to trust them with the lives of his family. There was however one person that he would trust to take care of his family without thought as he'd been doing the very same thing for years.

Jasper felt his sire's emotions as he sat in thought. It was a mix of weariness and determination. Yet at the end was that twinge of something he couldn't quite pinpoint as anything but failure. He wasn't going to mention anything of it knowing it would make Carlisle uncomfortable. He already felt nervous merely thinking about whatever it was that was on his mind.

"Come, we have to call a meeting with the shifters."

Jasper stood and followed his sire out, knowing that everything was about to change.

x-x-x-x-x

The Treaty Line was something Carlisle thought very little of. It wasn't that he cared if the line separated them from the shifters. That was something he was alright with. Vampires and wolves were very territorial creatures so it made sense to mark their territory so to speak. No it was what the line represented that was the main dislike. It represented the distrust the wolves had with them.

Sure it was natural to distrust ones natural enemies but in this event it was just foolish. With a vampire willingly turning everyone in sight creating a small army it wasn't exactly the best time to be distrustful of those that could aid them. Distrust only bred more distrust and in this case that much was true. Jasper could sense their distrust and immediately believed they were hiding something. That didn't make the greatest of impressions.

No one from the Cullen Clan wanted to work with wolves now especially Rosalie and Jasper. However their situation was tight and they couldn't accurately capture Victoria without their aid because of the Treaty Line.

Though he had tried, no amount of pleading had tempted the wolves to allow them to cross the line whilst hunting Victoria. No they upheld the treaty with such reverence it might as well have been scripture. Killing Victoria would be more difficult for this reason alone. That was why Carlisle had decided to bring someone else in to join on this hunt, someone he hadn't spoken with for a lengthy period of time in many years.

"For this meeting it might be more beneficial for you if you were in your human forms." Carlisle suggested lightly as the wolves gathered.

He knew they disliked being in human form around vampires but he needed to speak to Sam directly not through Edward like they usually did. This wasn't a topic they should dance around.

Sam gave a low growl but could sense that Carlisle grew tired of playing games. This wasn't going to be a usual meeting and by the appearance of the entire clan plus Bella this wasn't something well known to them either. Whatever Carlisle was hiding was his secret alone to tell.

"Very well," Edward translated.

In seconds the wolves trotted to the bushes and shifted. They covered their modesty with jeans and returned to the meeting with their heads held high. They were rather proud creatures. Carlisle couldn't help but compare them with a preening cat at times though he would never speak it allowed.

"This situation with Victoria is getting far out of hand." Carlisle began. "Even with the aid of the shifters we can't be sure that we will win this battle. As it is Victoria's army grows stronger and we can't seem to even pinpoint her location. Nor it seems can we take down a newborn without reinforcement. As such I believe we should ask for more help."

The last sentence sent snarls through the pack. They didn't like the idea of more vampires in their area when they couldn't watch them and they wouldn't abide by the Treaty set down. No, they wouldn't have more vampires within their area.

"They don't like the idea of having more vampires in the area." Edward said.

"Thank you Edward however I want to hear it from them. The reason I suggested you shift is because we need to speak of this and gather all of our plans." Carlisle answered facing the pack.

This wasn't something they could do. Days of beating around the bushes were over. They needed a solid strategy to win this and if the wolves didn't cooperate then they would need to alter their own plans.

"More vampires around here would only mess with the natural order even if they only fed on animals like you lot." Sam stated.

It wasn't much but at least they had started somewhere. Carlisle was glad that Sam had even dignified to respond to him in such a normal way. His words weren't spat out like some of the others wolves often did.

"Of that I do agree. We could travel further to feed if more vampires were to come however that would only place Forks at more risk since we wouldn't be able to travel back in time to other any assistance."

Many of the shifters growled though in human form causing the Cullen Clan to tense. They disliked the idea of having more vampires in their area that much was obvious. However they needed to do something to change this. They needed help with Victoria's small army. A pack of shifters and a clan of vampires weren't going to be enough to bring them all down.

"We don't need more help. We can do this on our own just fine." Jacob said stubbornly.

Carlisle shook his head sadly. Jacob hadn't really been very sympathetic to their plight since Bella had chosen Edward over him. He didn't blame the boy. Bella was human and Edward… Edward wasn't something she should be with. A human and a vampire never worked out well in the end for anyone involved. However they did need help. They needed it desperately and Carlisle was going to show them today why that was so.

"Unfortunately we aren't doing anything to stop them. Even as we attack the few she sends here Victoria creates more to take the place of the one. She continues to grow her army whilst our defence remains the same."

Sam shifted his gaze towards his other pack members silently communicating with them. Edward would have been able to hear everything should he attempt to do so. However that would have been rather rude considering it was them that had called the meeting in the first place. No, Carlisle waited patiently for the pack to come to a decision on his words.

"How do you propose we deal with this then?" Sam questioned though Jacob looked to be glaring off into the distance.

"We need more aid. The lack of people that can help us with this is small and that isn't even our main concern. If the Volturri hear of this newborn army they will send vampires here and they don't feed on animals like we do. They don't care for your laws either. They will simply come to eradicate the newborns and return without any care." Carlisle instructed.

Sam nodded, accepting this as the truth. They had heard of the governing vampires from Italy. It was said they were ruthless and cared little for humans. They couldn't be allowed to come here. Too many questions would be asked by the authorities if such a large number of people were suddenly to make this their travel destination. Though he didn't like what Carlisle was suggesting, it was something that couldn't be bartered on. Together they were strong and weak while apart.

"As I said previously, what do you propose we do?"

Carlisle stopped himself from frowning but knew that Jasper would pick up on the same emotions he had felt once before in his study. He couldn't stop his emotions from showing so he allowed them to fly free whilst his face remained as emotionless as possible before the wolves.

"I have said that we need help with dealing with Victoria. However you don't wish for me to contact another coven of vegetarian vampires. That I can understand," Carlisle began. "However I know of someone else that will be able to help us. He is a… friend of mine and not a vampire. This should make it easier for us to remain in contact with each other if he is permitted to cross the Treaty Line."

Frowning, Sam had to wonder who exactly Carlisle was speaking of. Sure the man might have known a few humans that were still alive but that seemed unreasonable since they didn't go around announcing what they were to mortals. That only led to the belief that this person wasn't really human. If this person wasn't human or vampire what was he to cause this vampire to consult with him?

By the looks of the remainder of the Cullen Clan, they didn't know either. Whoever this person was, Carlisle was protecting him from everyone including his own family. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Carlisle, why haven't you ever told any of us about this person? Why haven't we met them?" Edward asked reading the thoughts of the wolves.

Their own sire had hidden this from them. All of their thoughts were in disbelief. They couldn't quite handle that their sir had kept information from them when they had all been so open and honest about their past lives. At one time Carlisle had told them about his past, the way in which he had been turned. However they had never realized that Carlisle might keep things from them, things that should have been out in the open for their own safety.

They had so many questions. Who was he? Where had Carlisle met the guy? What was he? Yet by Carlisle's mind Edward knew that these answers wouldn't be given to them until he was ready.

"He isn't someone I wanted you to meet."

Anyone listening would automatically assume that Carlisle was protecting them. The tone however suggested that it wasn't for their protection but for the person Carlisle refused to name. Whoever this person was, Carlisle protected them more fiercely than his own clan. That was the last words Carlisle would speak on the matter. He didn't want to give them any more information about him. No, that he certainly wouldn't allow. The child had to be protected for as long as possible.

"Will he be able to aid us if he isn't one of you?" Sam enquired cautiously.

He didn't want to offend Carlisle when he was acting this defensive. If he had to liken it to something, Sam would almost swear it was like a mother protecting its cub.

Carlisle nodded. "He is more than capable of taking care of himself Sam. I would not call him if I thought that I was placing him or I in any danger."

That sentence confused everyone gathered. How would bringing him into this not place him in any danger? With a newborn army it was probably more dangerous than staring down the gullet of a hungry lion. What was Carlisle thinking and how dangerous did it have to be for Carlisle to keep him away?

"Why is that?" Jacob couldn't help but ask.

Carlisle's warm eyes turned steely.

"I will not leave him. I promised that he would never be alone."

Jasper and Edward winced and they weren't the only ones. Everyone who had a mate or destined one flinched. That speech was almost a declaration of love and to have ones mate nearby whilst uttering it about another, a man no less, had to be difficult. Poor Esme was feeling crushed by that sentence alone yet she had a motherly feeling as if Carlisle was merely defending one of his children.

Sam growled and shifted. Not satisfied by the display but accepting nonetheless.

"He says very well but they will meet him before he is allowed to cross the border." Edward translated.

Carlisle accepted this. "He will meet with you but I will also be there."

The wolves were restless and displeased by that however they allowed it and trotted off into the night. Carlisle knowing that his family had many questions simply took off for home. He didn't want to answer any of them not when he knew what position he was placing him in. However, if he arrived after the call then they both would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Carlisle, who is this person?" Alice pestered racing in the door after him.

The others followed with Edward and Bella bringing up the rear. They were all gathered around waiting patiently for him to answer in the belief that he hadn't wanted the wolves to hear. In truth it was Bella, he didn't want to have his knowledge bestowed upon. She wasn't part of their family yet and if she was ever turned, he rather doubted this would be a topic he would still allow her to listen to.

"I believe it is time for Bella to return home."

Alice, Edward and Bella all frowned. Carlisle would never normally turn Bella away like this. It was odd that one person could so drastically change the man. Bella however gathered her courage and stepped forward to speak.

"But Carlisle surely since I'm going to be eventually turned-"

"This business is not your own Miss Swan I am asking you to leave." Carlisle snapped, causing them all to jerk away suddenly.

Carlisle was known for his polite, calm presence. This person however really had him on the defensive. A vampire on defence wasn't a pleasant person to be around. They snapped all the time and defended the person to the point of hiding them away in everything they did. It was entirely likely that Carlisle had tons of information on this person just not where they could reach.

Edward knew that pushing him wouldn't turn out well so he ushered Bella to the door and out to her truck. There he waited until she was out of their driveway before returning to the house. Closing the door, Edward turned to Carlisle. In the entire time he had known the man, he had never mentioned or met anyone that he had seemed particularly attached to. It only further confirmed that this person wasn't human or mortal and Carlisle would do anything to keep them safe.

"The Volturri don't know about this person, do they?" Edward enquired.

"No, if they did, he wouldn't be permitted to live a normal life, a free life."

"Carlisle, who is this person?" Esme asked gently.

The answer shocked them.

"Someone I long ago did a great injustice to."

Carlisle walked away all the while leaking a few thoughts unintentionally.

Edward caught a glimpse of something in his sire's mind.

-x-

"Please… why…" a voice in the darkness cried weakly.

His sire entered the cellar and walked down the wooden stairs each groaning beneath his weight. Screams echoed in the background. Smoke smothered the air and you could feel the fire in your face. Green eyes stared from the darkness sparkling unnaturally in the dim light.

"What is your name?" Carlisle asked.

"Harleigh Jamison Potter."

-x-

Edward had always thought his sire, his father, was perfect. The man could never do any wrong what with how he chose to abide by the laws of the Volturri but reject their beliefs at the same time. But as the scene continuously replayed within his mind, certain things began to jump out at him.

Carlisle wasn't a vampire. In fact he appeared younger than he had ever seen him.

The person, Harleigh, was barely a teen and he was tied to the floor in a cellar.

The biggest shock however was the pentagram that was painted on the floor beneath the child.

He didn't know what to make of it but it all certainly didn't hint at anything good for Carlisle. The human Carlisle had been through many things, his father, Edward knew, had headed many of them but Carlisle had participated on occasion when forced. It wasn't something that Carlisle was particularly proud of which explained the emotions he had been feeling recently.

And yet, all this time he wondered, what was it that Carlisle had done to the poor child?

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a chapter to capture interest. If you want me to continue this story soon then you'll have to vote for it in the poll on my profile page. The other stories will also have chapters posted to capture interest so if you want more of thsi vote.<strong>

**~MidnightEmber**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

Esme was concerned. Carlisle had been on the phone constantly since they had left the shifters. He hardly spoke to any of them instead choosing this mysterious friend over them to concentrate on. Whoever it was, Carlisle held them close to his heart, closer she feared than any of them could ever hope to be.

As Carlisle dialled again and waited for the other to pick up, she bit her lip. Never had Carlisle been so focused on one person in his entire immortal life. It was a chilling thought especially coming from said vampire's' mate. If Edward and Jasper hadn't been around to reassure her, she would have accused him of infidelity. However Jasper was the first to sense it. He explained that though what Carlisle was feeling was confusing, the love towards the other person was parental only. Edward confirmed this allowing Esme to relax significantly. Yet her mate was still rather worked up.

Whoever Carlisle was calling it was obvious they shared significant past history that no one was privy to. The remorse Jasper felt was nearly breath taking, leading them to believe that an argument had separated them many years ago. What it was they didn't know but it had obviously taken place well before Carlisle had turned Edward as he'd never met anyone that caused Carlisle such grief.

Eventually the line connected and Carlisle exhaled shakily. The relief felt so strongly, Jasper actually melted into the couch.

"Harleigh, I need your help."

Harleigh, they finally had a name for this person also more than likely a gender. It was the only bit of information they had on this person so they clung to it, eagerly waiting to hear more since Carlisle was rather tight-lipped on the topic.

Yet it was a surprise to them when Carlisle continued to speak. They hadn't even heard the other speak. With their hearing it should have been impossible but they were proven wrong as Carlisle replied to the person in a tone leading them to believe the other had at least spoken a few words.

"No, I would never ask that of you."

It was rather shocking knowing a conversation was occurring yet not being able to hear the other end. Hearing the other end of conversations had become the norm for them. Not being able to hear merely intrigued them further. It granted them something new in their lives that rarely occurred often. Mystery was hard to come by for an immortal being.

"You must understand I believed that to be for your own protection I never thought it would drag out this long."

Another pause was heard as Carlisle listened and paced around his study. The conversation obviously wasn't heading in a direction that he desired as his frustration could be felt by everyone and not merely Jasper.

"I would do anything for you, never doubt that." Carlisle informed Harleigh harshly.

Everyone was taken aback. Esme frowned taking care to keep her anxiety away from Jasper. Carlisle never spoke in such a way with anyone. What was between them that made Harleigh so special? Why was this one person different to any of them?

"Circumstances haven't been the best I'll admit but-"

Carlisle snarled as the other interrupted him. Jasper informed them that Carlisle was feeling frustrated and particularly guilty over what Harleigh was saying. Whatever Harleigh was accusing Carlisle of was clearly hitting home and evoking memories that their father would rather forget.

"Please this wasn't what I called you to discuss."

The guilt increased steadily as the other replied. Jasper and Edward were being hit rather hard with snippets of images and emotions that didn't make any sense to them and couldn't be pieced together in any structure. It provided them with no insight to Harleigh.

"Thank you, we have a small problem here with a newborn army that is gathering and too has become too much for us to handle."

There was a small pause.

"No, it would take too long to explain over the phone. Besides, I believe it would be good for everyone to meet you and for you to join the family."

Nerves were creeping in as he said that, Jasper informed them. He was nervous to have Harleigh around them. Questions arose within them again. If there was one thing could be said about vampires it was that they craved the curious. They just didn't do too well with patience. Having the answer was really all that mattered to them and this one eluded them all.

"Of course, I understand. Everything shall be done at your discretion."

Esme found herself rather startled. Carlisle was going to cater to Harleigh's every whim even though he said family came first. He'd always taken his words seriously before. Harleigh was obviously a very important person in her mate's life for him to disregard this. How he'd never been mentioned or seen before was beyond her.

"I look forward to seeing you once again."

There was definite joy with Carlisle at that thought. No one needed Jasper to tell them that. Harleigh would be joining them soon and they had no idea how to react to that. This Harleigh was an unknown entity to them. All they knew was his name, that he was close to Carlisle's heart and he wasn't a vampire. They had also deducted that Harleigh had come across Carlisle (or the other way around) before Edward was turned but they had yet to confirm it.

The conversation between Carlisle and Harleigh finally drew to a close with their goodbyes. In all honesty Esme was relieved. With Harleigh in the picture they saw a side to Carlisle they weren't accustomed to. It wasn't terrifying; they just weren't used to it so it unnerved them greatly.

Carlisle walked downstairs an air of great joy around him. It practically vibrated visibly around him. The family hadn't quite seen anything like it in a long time and it was all because of Harleigh.

"What are you all still doing here? I thought you had school this morning. If you don't leave now you'll be late." He scolded.

Edward was the first out the door and speeding down the driveway. He still had to go and collect Bella, a thought that had slipped his mind with all the excitement. Rosalie and Emmett were out soon after followed by Jasper and Alice.

Carlisle chuckled before kissing his wife who would be remaining home that day

"I'll be expecting Harleigh to turn up later this afternoon." He said not upset at being overheard. "Don't fret too much if he doesn't respond to you either. He's a little… bitter about much of his life. He'll probably just wait until I come home before responding. More than likely he'll spend the time reading. Just don't bother him and you'll be fine."

With that said Carlisle walked out the door. Esme sighed. Had that actually meant to reassure her? If anything it only concerned her more. Harleigh would be arriving any time after midday. Without any warning he would turn up at their doorstep, barge in disregarding anyone inside and make himself comfortable. It wasn't the most comforting of thought ever but what was she meant to do? All she could do was continue with her daily routine and hope for the best.

x-x-x-x-x

Bella was curious as always and her curiosity was always doomed or so Edward believed. Her curiosity had led to their less than healthy relationship and to the situation they currently needed to deal with. She had no friends outside of their family because she'd driven them away. Curiosity was her downfall which was why when questions started about who was going to aid them, Edward didn't answer her.

As it was he was having a tough time attempting to keep his own questions to himself. The small amount of information he had gathered from Carlisle's mind wasn't enough. He had a name, Harleigh, and the belief that Carlisle had met him long before he was turned.

Everything that had occurred during the memory was in a time of witch hunts yet truly anything that was seen as different was taken to the stakes, Harleigh's family amongst them.

However that didn't explain several items Edward was most curious about. Why was Harleigh chained to the floor of Carlisle's basement? What purpose did all of the books have? Why was Carlisle so strongly drawn to protect him after all these years?

"Edward, you'll get your answers when we go home." Alice said, tiring of his constant faraway look.

"Have you seen him?"

Alice replied negatively. "He isn't something I've ever been so like the shifters I can't see him. However I did see we'll be surprised when we return home."

Rosalie frowned and leant closer into Emmett. She was doing her best to hide her thoughts from him but Jasper could still sense her emotions.

'She doesn't want someone unknown within the house.' Jasper deciphered. 'Rosalie believes the boy could be highly dangerous and that Bella is enough even if she doesn't accept her.'

That was one thing you could always count on with Rosalie. She, like her 'twin', would always be suspicious of someone new entering their family or home. Yet there was nothing they could do about it. They could frown and complain about Bella because Edward had brought her in but Carlisle was their sire. Even if he ran the coven more as a family they couldn't complain when he made a decision in their best interest.

"So who is this person?" Bella fished.

Edward could only answer her as truthfully as possible considering se was at the centre of this mess.

"He's an old friend of Carlisle's who he called in to help."

Bella blinked as she received the only information they had. She didn't bother hiding her disappointment knowing Jasper would tell Edward. It was through this direction she hoped to gain more information.

"Isabella, that is all we know." Jasper replied.

It certainly hadn't been what she was hoping for but Bella allowed it to drop, upset that Jasper had used her full name. She knew that a few of the Cullen's didn't accept her in Edward's life but they would eventually get used to the idea. They would have to at least to keep the peace.

'Bella won't be coming home with us.' Alice informed Edward.

Edward shot her a curious look missed by humans.

'If she does and meets Harleigh before Carlisle returns it's likely that Carlisle will attack Bella to protect him.'

That certainly stirred Edward's own curiosity.

Carlisle had never been so protective of their family in his immortal life. He cared for them surely enough to move whenever they were in danger of being discovered but never enough to attack a human. Human life had always been sacred to their sire enough to lead to a vegetarian lifestyle. It appeared though that everything Carlisle believed went out the window when it came to Harleigh.

To Carlisle, Harleigh's life was more important than that of his family. For that to happen, the connection between Carlisle and Harleigh must have been very strong. The bond between them would have to be unbreakable like that of a mate. Yet he knew that Esme was Carlisle's mate so that wasn't a very reliable presumption. Especially since the bond between Child and Sire wasn't that strong.

The bell rang and Edward moved automatically thoughts still focusing on Harleigh. Regardless of how hard he might try pieces of this puzzle simply weren't sliding into place. Harleigh wasn't human since Alice couldn't see him. In some way he was supernatural but he wasn't a vampire or a shifter. He was older than Edward's one hundred and seventeen and possibly older than Carlisle but that couldn't be confirmed. The bond between them was stronger than that of Sire and Child, rivalling a mate bond yet wasn't.

Nothing to do with Harleigh seemed to fit. It was rather irksome.

In some way he needed to gain more information. Carlisle was a lost avenue. If he was so protective he would attack Bella to keep Harleigh safe he wouldn't simply go around and hand out information. Harleigh probably wasn't a viable option either. Though he had a mind of his own, it was unlikely Harleigh would share any information with a group of people he hardly knew. No, the only option Edward had was to rely on his own ability and hoped that it worked.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I'm fine, why?"

It was then that he noticed they were no longer in class. They were outside and everyone was relaxing, chatting and leaving. Edward would have groaned had it been something he did generally in school for his teenage persona.

"You zoned through that last class. It's already home time."

Alice's giggling certainly didn't help him at all.

"We really should be heading home, Esme will become worried if we are late today and I rather doubt Carlisle will be pleased either." She commented.

'You should take Bella home now. We're going to head home but we won't wait for you.'

It wasn't very subtle but it was Alice's way of telling him if he were late because of Bella the group wouldn't wait to have their first glimpse of Harleigh. Edward wouldn't have it either. There was no way he was going to miss this grand entrance.

"I'll drop Bella at home." Edward confirmed.

"But I want to meet this person that has you all so flustered." Bella pouted to the group in general.

Rosalie shot her a scathing look. Other than that everyone else looked away uncomfortably. No one was going to play with their favourite human today not even Edward. Today was simply too big for anyone to mess around. If they ruined this for Carlisle it wasn't likely they would get another chance at this.

"Come on Bella." Edward led Bella away from a very thankful group.

"What do you think of this Harleigh?" Rosalie questioned once she was out of earshot.

Emmett looked excited at just the thought of another person around the house. Jasper was calm and didn't offer his opinion in this matter. Alice on the other hand went straight to answering her.

"I think he'll help us. I just don't know how. It's obvious that he's going to be able to aid us with our rogue vampire problem but there is something more that I'm just not seeing." Alice explained.

"He isn't going to become another problem like Bella is she?" Rosalie snarled.

It wasn't a secret that Rosalie despised Bella but Alice still pouted in defence against her friend.

"I know that he has problems Rose but they aren't anything like Bella. No, I think Harleigh will be good for the entire family."

"We'll wait and see shall we?" Emmett smiled attempting to placate his wife.

Rosalie sniffed but didn't say anything further. Together they started their vehicles and began the drive home wondering all the while what change Harleigh would bring to their lives.

x-x-x-x-x

Carlisle stood within the cellar of his home. The first memory he recalled of this room was when he'd been six and his father had expressly forbidden him from entering. It wasn't a place for young children to play, was the explanation given every time. Yet he had always known that it was being used for something more than to hold expensive bottles of wine. He just didn't know exactly what his father used it for.

A few times, he had spotted his father enter the cellar and disappear for a few hours. No sounds emerged from the cellar during this time though there was always a sense of foreboding. His father returned later like nothing had ever occurred but Carlisle knew that something bizarre was happening in that room.

When he'd turned fifteen, his father had instructed him to enter the cellar and retrieve a bottle of wine. He'd been given the exact row to retrieve it from. All he had to do was open the door, walk down the stairs and grab the bottle. It was as simple as that. Yet he'd stalled upon entering.

The room was nothing like he had imagined. Rows had lined the room, keeping the centre clear. Filled with those rows were the occasional book or object and a specific row for wine and other drinks for the adults. It looked completely normal; more like a storage room than a cellar. Stunned, he'd merely grabbed the bottle his father desired and walked back up the stairs.

He hadn't worried about what was in the cellar since… until now.

His father had been heading a project which the town had merely called Hunt. Carlisle had believed that this group merely gathered to create ideas to help the nearby failing crops growth. They needed the improvement if they planned to make it through the following winter. Without those crops they were helpless and many would starve. Yet he'd been wrong.

They were Witch Hunts. His father and the other farmers were blaming the failing crops on the supernatural.

As the head of this group, his father picked out houses seemingly at random and accused them of witchcraft. How his father knew they were the real deal was something Carlisle wasn't privy to. All he knew was that when one of the family members were caught using something that could be accused as such, they were dead the next day. Whether it was mixing simple concoctions or gathering healing herbs they were accused. His father left none of the accused alive and ash would cloud the air the following morning.

Everything that his father had worked for, had led them up to this moment. Carlisle was going to start working alongside his father. Carlisle's mother couldn't have been more pleased with what her men were doing. Yet Carlisle always had second thoughts especially when he watched entire families burnt for a silly notion such as keeping books.

He had turned twenty a few days ago and all he desired to do was become a healer. Carlisle wanted to save people from death and illness and many thought that this was a wonderful idea since they didn't have one in their village any longer. The poor old woman had been accused of witchcraft months before.

His father did not. No, his father thought it to be a useless task and decided that his son should take over where he began, killing the supernatural. That was why, currently, he was absolutely petrified.

His father had told him to walk down to the cellar and wait for him there. He wasn't to touch anything or give aid. Carlisle's twenty year belief that there was more to their cellar returned and now he knew why it always remained in the back of his head.

There was no longer wine in the cellar. This time his father was using the cellar to hold a prisoner and not just any prisoner. His father believed this person to be a witch.

The door appeared cold and foreboding once again like it had as a child. Carlisle wasn't prepared to walk down alone yet his father would be displeased if he didn't. They were to be working together and if he couldn't handle walking down wooden steps then he may as well attempt to live another life away from his family.

Swallowing, Carlisle creaked open the door. It was difficult, he realized, to go against your own beliefs to keep your family happy. But he had nothing to turn to should he do so. There was nothing for him to cling to should his father decide he was unworthy. The stairs shook beneath his legs… or perhaps that was simply him. Carlisle couldn't tell with any certainty.

The cellar was bathed in darkness when he arrived. Trembling fingers lit a match and the following candles he knew were around the room. Memories flooded him. But none could compare to this. There was someone in the room with him. The breathing was very prominent and constantly hitched as if attempting to hold back tears. Truly, Carlisle hadn't any clue what his father had down here and now he was questioning his own sanity for walking down here alone. But he had to prove to his father he could do this. He needed his father to see he was worthy.

Carlisle turned around. The teen shrunk away from him.

Horror filled Carlisle. His father had a teenager in their cellar chained to the floor. The chains were silver and rapped around the teen so tightly he could only move around by inches. There was certainly no escape from them without help or the key to the padlock which hung heavily in front. Carlisle couldn't aid the teen before him any more than he could himself.

"What is your name?"

The teen only shrunk further away from him. Carlisle flinched. He didn't want this person to fear him. He didn't want anyone to fear him but he couldn't bring himself to overpower his father and aid the teen. He didn't want to see disappoint in his father's eyes.

"Please, what is your name?"

"Carlisle, we don't ask these witches for their name. They will only lie to save their own skin."

His head snapped up to see his father standing at the base of the stairs watching the pair of them. A glint in his eyes caused Carlisle to step closer to the teen. Something here was terribly wrong. His father never looked at any of the other accused in such a way. He looked curious and dangerous whilst usually he just stared at them all in disgust. This was terribly wrong. Then his words clicked into place.

"He's accused of being a witch? Father he barely looks old enough to plough fields."

"Don't worry over his age, Carlisle. I have plenty of evidence to back up my theory. No, I know that he and his family are the real deal. He's a witch and I want to see what some of his spells do."

It was only then that Carlisle noticed what the items collecting dust on the cellar shelves were. There were books and cauldrons and other items that had Carlisle shifting uncomfortably. The teen hadn't uttered a word at his father's accusation but Carlisle still held doubts. How could this slip of a teen do anything that would harm anyone within this village? Actually Carlisle was positive he'd never even seen the child within this village before. Where had his father found such a person?

"Are you positive about this father?" Carlisle uttered shakily.

If the teen wasn't from around here then he might be able to handle whatever his father had in mind. However with the age difference between them only appearing to be a few years Carlisle was still wary. If he was accused by some villagers would his father do the same to him without any reason? Carlisle didn't know but he wanted his father to be proud of him.

"Of course my son, I would not allow you to do this if I had any doubts." His father's grin did nothing to reassure him but he knew what he had to do.

"Alright… I'm ready to begin."

Carlisle snapped himself back to the present. To say Harleigh's homecoming scared Carlisle would be an understatement. His mind refused to remember anything that he'd done to improve Harleigh's living conditions even back then. It was only after his turning had everything changed. He'd been free of his father but he'd managed to curse Harleigh even more. He hadn't given up though. He hadn't thrown Harleigh away. Yet that was the only positive thing. In the end he'd merely pushed Harleigh aside for others. It certainly wasn't something he was proud of.

Yet in all other aspects of his life Carlisle had been exemplary. He had his mate and his children and they all loved him. They respected him. For some reason when it came to Harleigh his actions only made things worse for both of them. But things would be different this time. With his families support they would both get through their past. They had people to lean on now unlike before. Carlisle was positive they could fix their fragile relationship.

His watch beeped signalling the end of his shift. His excitement fuelled his speed though he was careful not to move too quickly for the humans he worked around. Carlisle smiled dazzling a few patients and doctors before sweeping out. Together Carlisle was certain they would get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>This story probably won't have regular updates but it isn't abandonded I promise! Hope youenjoyed it.<strong>

**~MidnightEmber**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter Three~**

Harry glared up at the house before him. The glass house was open, bright, and everything he despised. Plants decorated the area surrounding the home though the forest did well to keep everything hidden. The entire scene merely caused a negative reaction within him. Knowing it belonged to Carlisle and his beloved family didn't make it any more appealing.

He'd arrived that morning making sure to pick a time where the children would be at school and Carlisle at work. However instead of travelling directly to the house he'd wandered around town in search of answers. The town's people were more than happy to help him with every question he asked. Within two hours he knew everything to people did.

The Cullen's were both well liked in the community and envied. They were rich, beautiful, and held power. Something about them had everyone feeling envy. Harry knew it was because of their vampirism that caused several of those talents so he wasn't as envious of the group.

Carlisle was a doctor and handled everyone he healed with great care and dedication. Esme worked from home designing interior rooms for houses. Edward was a loner though currently dating a mortal named Bella also the sheriff's daughter. Jasper and Alice were dating. Rosalie and Emmett were dating. All in all they seemed like the perfect little family. Except they didn't know what Harry knew about them.

It was easy to see the flaws in these beautiful people. Bella was Edward's singer. She was lucky he hadn't torn her apart. To date her was foolish but Harry didn't care for that. Their relationship was what drew the attention of others. With what he heard of Bella's luck they probably had attracted the attention of Aro and his wonderful group of psychopaths. Everything Carlisle needed finally fell into place though he would need Carlisle to confirm his findings.

That was how Harry found himself before the Cullen house. He needed answers and this was the only way to prove it though what he desperately wanted to do was return to London. The weather might have been the similar but nothing could compare the company.

Regardless, Harry walked into the house with nothing more than a book in his hand and an air that screamed impudence. Within these glass walls he could tell a vampire crept around. However he couldn't bring himself to care. If they desired his aid then everything would be done his way.

The door, though locked, clicked open upon his approach startling the vampire inside. Harry smirked. He'd always wanted to startle a vampire as they were notorious for being unshakable. Walking inside he took note of everything. Mementos of their lives lay in every corner. Some appeared to belong to Carlisle and Esme while most belonged to their children. No mortal had a hope of understanding why certain objects belonged. Harry, instead of introducing himself, merely moved into the lounge room.

Collapsing on the sofa, he took time to note that the vampire hadn't moved an inch since he'd entered. Harry smirked knowing Carlisle likely hadn't mentioned certain particulars about him. Boy where they going to be in for a shock when the rest of the bunch returned. He couldn't wait to see their faces.

He cracked open the book and started to read allowing the words to sooth away the frustration he felt being here. It wasn't that he disliked America. The scenery and tourist attractions were something to be marvelled over however they held little interest for him. Beside the fact, the Cullen's rarely left America when possible. Harry enjoyed being away from them, away from the burning resentment he felt every time he heard of them. However it wasn't meant to be when Carlisle asked for it.

Harry was glad that Carlisle hadn't ordered him. If there was one thing he could never forgive it was that. Mind wandering, Harry couldn't help but let it. The book wasn't going anywhere.

Just as he began to relax he heard it. Cars raced towards the house signalling that his time of thought was over. The tension in his body returned. He was about to meet everyone. Esme had avoided him for most of the day and now that was at an end. The group would finally be introduced to him. Harry smirked. Wouldn't they be in for a surprise?

x-x-x-x-x

Edward wasn't certain what he expected when he returned home. After dropping Bella off at home, he'd left immediately though he had known she'd wanted to know more. His thoughts had been far from her however. Harleigh was an enigma. Carlisle had practically avoided thought of the person for as long as they'd been family. How he'd managed that with Edward's gift, he wasn't sure.

He caught up to his siblings in record time. None of their thoughts revealed they were surprised. All were too focused on Harleigh. Together they flew out of their cars and into the lounge to find their mysterious figure. All felt disbelief.

The teen resting on the couch certainly wasn't what they had expected. However that wasn't what disturbed Edward the most. This teen had a beating heart. The sound echoed around the quiet room causing them all to tense. Yet a second later puzzlement entered their mind. They couldn't smell his blood. They could smell scents wafting from him, most from London and a few from town, but that was it.

Edward racked his eyes over the teen. Harleigh had the darkest hair he'd ever seen. It was like a moonless night. Yet his eyes were by far more exquisite. They were an emerald green so bright one could almost mistake them for precious gems. No one could say Harleigh was unremarkable. Yet that didn't answer a rather large question.

How was a mortal teen supposed to aid them?

He wasn't particularly brawny and they didn't need him for any intelligence, after all vampires were highly intelligent. This kid couldn't help them in any way that they needed. Similar thoughts echoed around him. His siblings didn't see the appeal that had Carlisle calling for this child to aid them. Nothing could help them especially not a mortal child.

Then he heard Esme.

"_He just appeared out of nowhere. I didn't hear a sound and the door was locked but it clicked open upon his approach. He waltzed in like he owned the place not caring that someone could have been home. There is something about him that isn't human and Carlisle knows what it is."_

Her thoughts streamed to him, continuing along the same line. Esme believed something was strange about this ordinary child. Edward couldn't see it but it he had been normal then Alice would have been able to see him in a vision. His mother was right. There was something about this child that was strange and he couldn't wait to find out what it was.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry said nothing as Carlisle's "children" returned home. Each raced into the room to catch a glimpse of him before rushing towards their mother. Obviously he wasn't what they expected but something was keeping them from speaking that aloud. He smirked. Their mother was more than likely giving details about his arrival. He continued allowing his mind to wander book open before him.

They held little interest to him. Carlisle was the only person he was here to see. No one else mattered. The thoughts left a bitter taste in his mouth. He knew what Carlisle was attempting here but it wouldn't work. He didn't want to be a part of their family especially when he as the eldest "child". Nothing could make him forget that.

Another car sped towards them. Being in the middle of the forest he knew it wasn't likely for it to be anyone else. Harry tensed. This was it. The group of vampires shuffled around in the corridor waiting for a signal from Carlisle. None of them wanted to be in the room with him alone.

The engine ceased and the door snapped shut. Harry blinked refusing to move from his lounging spot on the couch. The front door opened.

Carlisle looked every bit the man he remembered. Tall, blonde, and pale, nothing had changed within the vampire. Even the kindness that radiated sickeningly from him refused to be culled. Though the clothing had changed with the times, nothing from the man's past could be seen in his appearance. This vampire was every bit the one that had left him behind.

"Harleigh," the utter relief in Carlisle's voice was astounding.

Harry stood, dropping the book on the couch and walking towards Carlisle. His black slacks stood out against everything within the room. The green of his shirt matched bright eyes radiating with passion.

"Carlisle, it has been a while."

The words came out with a neutral tone he'd perfected over the years. Yet it did little to quench Carlisle's emotions. Carlisle hugged Harry close. Unused to the contact Harry tensed though it was ignored by Carlisle.

Relief flooded Carlisle. Knowing Harleigh would be there couldn't compare to actually seeing him. It had been over a hundred years after all, a hundred years and he was to blame for it. Now however he had a chance to fix things. Harleigh wouldn't have returned if he didn't want to fix things even subconsciously.

Turning, he motioned towards the door.

"Harleigh, this is the rest of our family, Esme, my wife, and our children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice."

Harry knew introducing them was a major step for Carlisle. Hearing the word "our" wasn't something he had expected so suddenly. It wasn't fair. The vampire wanted to unite his past with his present yet Harry couldn't have cared. Carlisle had sent him away even when he'd promised that he'd never do such a thing. Then he had exchanged him with an amassed vampire family. He couldn't help the resentment that flooded him.

Instead he was left saying, "You said you needed my help."

Carlisle sighed. He'd known Harleigh wouldn't take this as well as he'd hoped. Yet he couldn't be blamed. Harleigh after all hadn't done anything wrong in this situation. No that was all one him.

"We should take this into the dining room."

The group of vampires followed after him and Carlisle. Harry had no choice but to move with Carlisle as the vampire hadn't removed his arm from around his shoulders. Once seated, he realized everyone was staring at him. It was rather daunting considering they were all capable of tearing him apart.

Carlisle issued a low growl that had his family backing off slightly.

"Carlisle that isn't necessary." Harry chastised.

The group looked rather relieved. Obviously they hadn't seen this side of their leader yet. Bully for them. If he remained they would be seeing quite a bit more of this side to Carlisle regardless of whether or not they desired to.

Sensing his act wasn't appreciated, Carlisle sat down at the head of the table. Harry already seated to his left whilst the others scrambled around them.

"You've been in town."

It wasn't a question so Harry didn't bother answering it.

"What did you discover about our situation?"

Harry sighed. This was about to get really ugly. He laid out the truth.

"From what I could tell you all spend quite a large amount of time attempting to fit in with the people around you. You don't want the town's people to become suspicious of your actions or your age. However when Isabella Swan arrived it caused a little hitch because she is Edward's singer. He can't be near her because with every turn she tempts him to drink. Regardless they have begun a relationship. I'm assuming that isn't the only reason vampires have become interested in her?"

The vampires were rather speechless. Harry smirked. Once again he had managed to get one up on the rather stoic group. He felt he deserved a badge of some kind.

"That is entirely accurate." Carlisle replied before anyone could begin questioning how he knew. "However Bella also has a rather unique ability that had manifested even as she is still human."

Harry frowned. Gifts within humans weren't that easy to come by. Certainly she wasn't a witch but that didn't mean there wasn't some latent gene that wouldn't manifest later in life.

"She can block Edward's ability to her read her mind. This is also what Aro is the most determined to obtain. The Volturri crave her ability. It is something that might be great once she if she is turned."

"What do you mean if, Carlisle?" Edward snarled.

"Please, if you're going to be a love sick puppy instead of a vampire leave." Harry deadpanned.

He wasn't interested in hearing the love tale with such a dramatic twist. He could easily see that everyone else was fed up with it as well though they still desired to support them. Edward on the other hand stood and stormed out. Harry rolled his eyes. How old was he meant to be again? Turning towards Carlisle he asked,

"What is it that you want me to do Carlisle?"

Carlisle sat forward refusing to take his eyes off Harleigh.

"There is an army of newborns that are after Bella. A few years ago we ran into a group of vampires. One of them took a liking to Bella's scent. We destroyed him however his mate is after revenge. Victoria created the newborn army and is going to use them to attack Bella. If they gain any more numbers they will attract the attention of the Volturri then Aro will come and attempt to turn Bella without our consent. We can't have the army harming our livelihood in such a way."

Harry wasn't certain how this newborn army was a large problem. Yes they were vampires but they hadn't attacked anyone. As far as he could tell Victoria was only using them to keep the Cullen's preoccupied whist she continued plotting. For vampires they weren't very savvy in their own ways of life. However they had finally reached the main point to this little gathering.

"You want me to help you with a newborn army?" Harry sighed. "How many do you know of?"

"There are at least a dozen." Jasper spoke up.

That however didn't help at all. A dozen vampires could mean anything really. He knew nothing about whether they were capable of amazing gifts like the Cullen's. He knew nothing about their capabilities as people in general. They could all be math genii for all Harry was aware.

"Do you have any actual figures?" Harry asked.

They all shook their head. No one had been within the warehouse in which Victoria was keeping her newborns locked up.

"I'll just have to take a little trip to see them then."

Carlisle looked like he was about to argue the idea but a glare from Harry kept his mouth shut. This wasn't a time for him to attempt anything like that. Harry was willing to help this time but he wasn't about to mend bridges in a day.

"How is a scrawny little human meant to help?" Rosalie snarled.

She was getting sick of humans getting a better name than vampires. First it had been Bella then it was this Harleigh who appeared as rude as they came. Enough was enough!

Harry on the other and was tired of prissy vampires. With a wave of his hand Rosalie smashed into the ceiling remaining in place. Alice gasped having not expected or seen that while Jasper tensed. Emmett bounced between amazed and concerned. Esme was concerned. Carlisle looked worried but made no move to aid and Edward was laughing upstairs.

Standing, Harry walked towards her.

"If you'd been paying attention then you would have noticed I'm not human." He snarled.

Regardless of the fact he wasn't a vampire didn't make the sound any less menacing. Rosalie crashed to the floor attempting to pick her up with as much dignity as she could muster.

"I'm a witch." Harry smirked. "I'll be by tomorrow with a few more of my belongings."

With a turn he disappeared. The vampires stood in silence.

"Well that went well…" Jasper muttered. Edward was still laughing.

x-x-x-x-x

Grimmauld Place rose before Harry as he apparated. Without any suggested movement, the door swung open and closed behind him. Once inside he sighed. Things couldn't get any more complicated than they were now. Ignoring anyone that attempted to gain his attention he wandered up to his room, collapsing on the bed with defeat.

He couldn't believe he'd accepted the job Carlisle had given him. He should have said request but it wasn't really. This was far from a request. Carlisle wanted Harry in the family once again. He knew today had been a trial run.

Though the Cullen's had been cautious they hadn't seemed antagonistic which Carlisle was pleased about. No instead he fought with Edward and Rosalie like they were siblings and the others had watched uncertain as to how they should react. Carlisle had gotten exactly what he wanted out of this endeavour and Harry had walked directly into it.

Groaning he rolled over. He remembered clearly what had happened the first time he had met Carlisle. It certainly hadn't ended well for either of them…

Harleigh could only stare in shock as the man pulled books from the shelves. The books had been passed down to them yet they had never even opened the box they had arrived in, knowing the previous owner was rather eccentric. Personally, he hadn't even known they existed until a group started accusing his family of witchcraft.

The group had raided their home with only a rumour and they had been discovered packed away in a dusty box hidden amongst old possessions. Of course then this man appeared took one look at them all and made a decision. The books went with him as did Harleig. His family on the other hand were taken to another location. However much he missed them he thanked whatever deity was watching that they weren't tied to the floor of this basement with him.

The chains cut into his skin making it difficult to sleep on the cold floor. Chains made breathing difficult. Yet it didn't matter to this man. Harleigh had been kept locked in this basement for a week before the son arrived. Living in such situations wasn't pleasant.

When his captor found what he was looking for he turned towards Harleigh a sadistic gleam in his eye. From this angle he saw the son flinch. Obviously this was the first time his father was showing this side of him to his son. It wasn't the first time Harleigh had seen it from the man however so he kept from flinching.

Harleigh and Carlisle watched as the man eagerly snatched a piece of chalk from the shelves and started drawing circles and lines around Harleigh. If he drew a line incorrectly he would erase it and start again. Chained to the ground Harleigh could do little to change his fate however he kept his eye upon the son. If there was anyone that would aid him it was the son. However the fear he could see in the depths of his eyes caused him to tear up. Carlisle, this young man, wouldn't save him if it meant endangering him. He was bound to his fate.

Once the circle was done the father began chanting from the book. The frown on Carlisle's face revealed he didn't understand their meaning. Harleigh on the other hand could and began to weep. This wouldn't end well for him if the man had set everything up accordingly.

"Carlisle, I need your blood."

The chanting had ceased. The words chaining Harleigh to the bond as much as the chains wrapped around him were. Harleigh knew this man wanted a reason to condemn his "kind" even if some had never practiced before. No one could help who their ancestors were yet it didn't seem to matter to this man.

Carlisle appeared very nervous in front of them both.

"What do you need it for father?"

The man didn't look away from the book as his son slid closer obviously caring very little as to what would happen to his only son. If anything happened now it would be tied to the son and only add to the cause. Harleigh was sickened as his reply proved his thoughts accurate.

"This book says I need to force the witch to drink it."

Harleigh continued to weep. Blood was a precious resource. He remembered vaguely someone mentioning that several times over when he was young. It shouldn't be given lightly yet this man was asking for his son's blood. If he hoped to substitute his son's blood for his and hope that would connect them he was wrong. Blood was a funny tool used in rituals and this was certainly not something to be taken lightly.

The father didn't bother with reassurances as he nicked is son's palm. Blood running slowly, the man motioned for Carlisle to step forward whilst holding Harleigh's jaw open. Carlisle did as he was told and allowed the blood to dribble into the young man's mouth. As soon as he was permitted he snatched his hand from above the teen and cradled it close watching as the wound seemed to heal by itself in seconds.

Frowning, Carlisle turned towards his father only to see the man had eyes for the teen. His stomach dropped as his father lifted the blade. The blade slashed cutting Harleigh's arm and forcing him to release a cry of shock. The shock remained as instead of bleeding everywhere the blood dried and the wound closed in seconds like Carlisle's hand. Carlisle collapsed back breathing hard and eyes wide.

"What have you done to me?" Harleigh wailed.

He'd known this wasn't going to end well but he hadn't quite imagined this. His life was no longer his own. It belonged to that snivelling brat that couldn't stand up to his father when he believed in something different.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" Carlisle cringed.

How could he have permitted this to happen? Humiliation flooded Carlisle. He should have done something to help instead of standing and waiting. This wasn't what he wanted. This teen only a few years younger than him was tied to his life. His father on the other hand looked pleased with the end result if his smirk was anything to go by.

The book he had been carrying snapped shut and was carefully placed back where it belonged on the shelf. With the circle erased Carlisle wanted to rush forward and attempt to help the teen stand or at least move from the place he'd been silently sobbing over. However he knew it wouldn't be appreciated. He'd done nothing after all when he truly needed it.

His father beckoned him.

"Come Carlisle, if his family have this much witchcraft lying around their home they can only be guilty."

Carlisle twitched; his stomach swirling. Eyes still watched the crying teen.

"Father, what are you saying?"

The gleam had returned within his father's eye. Carlisle remembered the same crazy look he'd seen on desperate guilty people who were being burnt at the stake. They called out their innocence but it was ignored. His father however had his own brand of crazy.

"He may not be capable of death any longer but his family are fair game. They will be punished for their unholy preaching."

Carlisle cringed. Harleigh snapped forward the chains keeping him in place, eyes wild with desperation.

"Please… please don't! These books aren't even used by my family! They belonged to my great-grandfather. We've never touched them! Please… don't take my family from me…"

The words he uttered had little truth to them. After all he had realized what was being done to him. Carlisle's father would never believe him. There was nothing he could do, not here and certainly not chained to this floor, yet that man could do something.

"Yes… father…" Carlisle complied.

A gleam in the son's eyes made him pause but he leant forward once again searching the man for some compassion.

"Please, I beg of you… don't leave me alone!"

Yet Carlisle had still left him. He had left him on that floor all alone as his family's screams echoed down to him. The smell was difficult to ever forget and nothing had reached him until Carlisle had been turned. He'd lived in a world of nothing but misery.

Now Carlisle was asking for his help with something he cared little for. However he had agreed. He had agreed to help so that was what he would do. If anything happened between now and the end he would move through it at his own pace. Carlisle may have wanted to unite them however Harleigh wasn't about to make it easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you! Enjoy!<strong>

**~MidnightEmber**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter Four~**

Returning the following day meant Harry was returning to a glass house filled with noise. The sun shone brightly amongst clear sky though the air still chilled if you stood outside. The vampires weren't at school today not with their skin condition. Harry snarled silently. He hadn't wanted all of them to be present when he returned. Seeing them all happily enjoying their lives was the last on his to-do list. Yet he still entered the home.

Noise lessened as he entered. Even so, Carlisle hurried towards him, taking his time as if he were human once again yet moving too smoothly to be anything but a vampire. Harry envied the fluid motion he couldn't mimic.

"Harleigh, welcome home…" Carlisle greeted warmly.

"Hello Carlisle." Harry returned.

The slight hesitation within his voice caused the vampire to flinch. Moments later it was pushed aside as Carlisle swept Harry's bag from his shoulder and moved to take it upstairs, eager to move past their awkward greeting. Harry could tell the others were tense within the house so he followed after Carlisle not desiring for any small talk.

The room he was led into appeared quite spacious. A simple double bed took up most of the room with a wall of empty bookshelves though they could have been used to display items from his past as well. Walls painted in a rich cream helped to keep this empty room alive. Carlisle shifted nervously as he placed Harry's tiny backpack on the bed. Moments passed as each assessed the situations. Eventually Carlisle spoke up.

"I know this is probably not what you were expecting however this room has never been used till now and I hope it will help you accumulate within the house. There is more than enough room for you here. Food isn't difficult either since Esme can cook if you would prefer to eat in. She does often for Bella."

Harry sighed, waving a hand to cast a silencing spell around the room. This conversation wasn't about to be pleasant and he didn't desire for those pesky vampires downstairs to hear what was being spoken.

"What are you planning Carlisle? You know this can't end well." Harry informed.

"This is my house and it is filled to the brim with my family. You are always included amongst my family Harleigh." Carlisle explained, resting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Carlisle wanted to welcome him home and yet everyone downstairs was firmly against his presence within their home. It wouldn't work. Not to mention, Harry didn't believe he was one of the family. There was simply too much bad blood between them for anything positive to remain.

"Carlisle, no one but you desires me here. They don't know me and you've done nothing to aid their transition. They know nothing about me and I know nothing about them. I'm betting they didn't even know who I was until you called me here. That is not something you can fix overnight." Harry spat.

He was tired. Over the years Carlisle had only made this meeting more strained as he continued to add to his family and leave Harry behind. The bitterness welling up within Harry hadn't diminished in the slightest because of this and yet Carlisle was pushing for them to finally become one.

"This should have occurred long ago, Carlisle." Harry continued. "Yet your reluctance and desperation to keep me safe has only hindered that effort. I know I'm not a vampire. I don't have hardened skin or the urge to devour blood but I'm more than capable of protecting myself, now more than ever. Your sole reason for keeping me away has long ceased to be a problem. You didn't want me amongst them and now their unwillingness to accept me is something you will have to live with."

Carlisle looked like he desired to continue this debate however this talk had been a long time in coming and wasn't likely to be concluded in one sitting. So many instances of lies and deceit pushed its way to the surface and it couldn't even begin to unfold in half an hour. Eventually he pulled himself back.

"They will accept you, Harleigh. No one who has met you has remained hateful of you for long."

Harry didn't bother to tell Carlisle that had changed in the past hundred years. Hate always paired with envy especially when one was as aged and powerful as he. There was no escaping it.

"I'll let you settle but don't forget, even if I allowed our contact to fall apart due to nerves, I never ceased worrying over you."

With that Carlisle disappeared through the ward and moved downstairs.

Harry beat his anger down. Even now Carlisle still acted as if nothing was wrong. Certainly things were shaky but nothing so dastardly that it couldn't be fixed eventually. After all this time Carlisle hadn't changed. He was still the same man Harry remembered from his youth and that in itself was disappointing.

Family, Harry believed, should change a person. They needed to be there for support and to protect them should things go wrong. Carlisle however wasn't truly doing anything of the sort. Certainly he was present during their lives but he wasn't teaching them anything meaningful. He wasn't there for support, or at least not in the way a father should be. This family was nothing but a group of childlike vampires playing at family.

Harry collapsed on crisp sheets of deep green. Perhaps he should rethink aiding them. This certainly wasn't what he wanted out of this meeting at all. Yet there would be no escaping it now. He would need this family to at least tolerate him if they were going to destroy a Newborn Arm. Harry sighed. He wished he was back in London.

x-x-x-x-x

It was a day later Harry was told he would be meeting with the Shifters. After attempting to settle in, Harry had decided simply that hiding within his room wouldn't be any type of solution. Eventually Carlisle would drag him down the stairs and force him to sit amongst the family. He would do this on his own terms.

He'd taken a book and moved into the lounge room. The family were all out in the backyard though what they were doing Harry couldn't even begin to comprehend. It sounded as if they were simply roughhousing but for a vampire that included considerably more destruction. Harry had been content to sit and read.

It was only later when Harry had looked up that he'd realized everyone had moved into the lounge room. Carlisle was out it seemed and so was Edward. Jasper and Emmet were playing a game whilst Rosalie flipped through a magazine and Alice played with her hair. The colours of what appeared to be racing game were vibrant and so obviously fake but Harry couldn't help but stare mesmerized.

"Have you ever played a video game before?"

The question was simple enough and a very easy point to bridge the awkwardness between them. So Harry replied to Emmett's question.

"I haven't had the pleasure, no."

"Didn't Carlisle ever teach you to play with games and such?"

His book snapped shut along with his temper.

"Carlisle was too busy playing with you." Was Harry's reply before he'd left the room.

The air between them had shifted since then. None of the four children had spoken to either of their parents about what had occurred and yet they still thought on it constantly. So it was with unease amongst the group that they prepared to leave for their meeting that day.

Yet before they could even consider moving Carlisle had them stop. The vampire snarled well before Harry heard the car moving up the driveway. The blond man blurred in movement before ceasing before Harry, shielding him from the front door. A frown creased Harry's brow.

"Carlisle, what is it?" Harry questioned.

If danger was moving toward them, he would like to have been prepared. The others in the room were of differing opinions with whatever was occurring. Rosalie scowled openly whilst Jasper and Emmett stood without any care. Esme and Alice were openly pleased. Yet Carlisle's response was the only that mattered to Harry. He didn't like what was moving towards them.

The door swung open to reveal Edward and a human that could be none other than Isabella Swan. The entire room burst into motion. Esme and Alice openly greeted the girl whilst everyone else remained where they stood. Only Harry's arm ceased Carlisle from openly lunging at the human.

Harry watched Carlisle. The man was tense and ill at ease with Isabella in the room with them. He knew it was merely because Harry was present otherwise the man would tolerate her and accept what Edward brought into the room. Carlisle had always been protective to the point of foolishness on occasion. This time however Harry couldn't help but agree. This girl was nothing but trouble.

"Edward mentioned you were meeting with the Pack today and said it would be alright if I came." Bella said, shifting as she sensed the rooms' reluctance.

Carlisle's displeasure rolled off him so heavily Jasper couldn't control his own displeasure. Harry knew it wouldn't be safe for her if she remained in his presence for much longer. Carlisle would lunge at her. In fact Harry was quite concerned that Carlisle would do something foolish if Harry released his arm. However Harry was awfully tempted to see what would happen. Isabella Swan hadn't ceased staring at him since she'd first walked in. Her open curiosity was plain for all to see and it unsettled Harry and Carlisle both.

Harry's eyes roved over her. She was plain. Not to say she wasn't attractive in some way but she didn't have anything unique about her appearance. Brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin didn't really appeal to Harry at all. The only temptation for Edward should have been her blood and her mind. Their eyes connected.

Harry fell through memories as easily as wadding through ankle-deep water. So much for the barrier keeping Edward out, Harry thought scathingly. If he could easily enter then so could Edward he simply didn't know how. Edward was simply untrained which could prove detrimental later in life.

"… I want to be his forever…"

"… who is this stranger? Is he the one who is going to be aiding Edward in protecting me? He doesn't look like much…"

"… Rosalie always glares. I want her to like me. Eventually she will have to like me…"

Harry blinked, severing their connection. Bella hadn't even felt a thing. She stood blinking doe eyes at him. Harry sneered. How pathetic. Her desires were all he needed to hear. Anything else in her head was simply unnecessary. Even then, listening in on that much was a chore. Harry's opinion of her dropped significantly.

"Carlisle, we shouldn't be late to a meeting you requested." Harry spoke.

No one else had truly said anything til then all waiting for Harry's reaction to Bella. Edward, Esme, and Alice all appeared very disappointed at Harry's dismissal. Rosalie on the other hand couldn't contain her glee. Obviously Bella was not an acquired taste. Luckily for Harry he had at least one person who wouldn't argue with what he spoke when it turned negatively on Bella otherwise their living situation could have become rather ugly over the next few weeks.

Together they all moved out into the front yard preparing to leave when Bella hopped onto Edward's back. Harry turned to Carlisle in horror.

"You're not going to make me do that are you?"

Carlisle smiled for the first time that night remembering back to how they first travelled after his turning.

"Why?" he questioned.

"It looks degrading."

Rosalie covered a laugh with a cough at Harry's remark.

"No, Harleigh you don't have to travel on my back." Carlisle affirmed. "However you are going to need to keep up."

Harry nodded; thankful he didn't have to be carried like a backpack. Picking through Carlisle's mind Harry located the area they were going to be meeting and apparated, Carlisle's growl fading in seconds.

Arriving well before any of the vampires Harry had plenty of time to look around the clearing. This was at the border between the Pack's land and the open land meant for the Cullen's. The area didn't look like much at all. However he wasn't a wolf or a vampire so he couldn't sense the land barrier. Perhaps once Carlisle arrived he would then but until then he remained close the three line.

On the opposite side he could see the wolves appearing though they didn't move any closer either. Both sides weighed each other. Then Carlisle arrived with his family close behind in respect. Harry merely arched a brow as Bella was placed on her feet, hair in tangles.

"I thank you for agreeing to meet with us once again." Carlisle opened.

The pack growled which Harry took to mean something unflattering if Edward's flinch was anything to do by. Carlisle however motioned for Harry to move closer for an introduction.

"Harleigh, may I introduce you to the Shifter Pack from the Reservation. Their leader is Sam."

Harry watched them as they took in his form with the other vampires surrounding him. They could tell merely by a glance that he wasn't a vampire, that he still held a beating heart. Yet they could also tell he wasn't something human. This uncertainty over what he was gave them pause.

"They aren't very talkative." Harry spoke.

"The pack doesn't like strangers." Bella defended.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow. If they didn't like strangers then how had she been welcomed by the pack? She was such an airhead. How did anyone take her seriously? Walking forward he made certain to not step over the boundary line.

"My name is Harleigh Jamieson Potter. I'm not a vampire as you can obviously tell yet I'm not human either. If anything I have more in common with you than with vampires. I appear human yet something else lurks beneath." Harry introduced. "Simply put, I'm a witch."

Bella started at that which Harry ignored. It was the pack he was truly interested in. After a few moments the leader, Sam, disappeared into the shrubs only to return human and half dressed. Given his attire, Harry felt slightly over dressed in his dark slacks and dress shirt. However he didn't own any other clothes thanks to an unforgiving man who despised poor attire.

"How do you know Cullen?"

Harry found it curious the man still growled even as a human.

"My past is not something we should be discussing."

Sam disagreed. "It would help us trust you further."

"I don't seek your trust, only your cooperation." Harry shot back.

The trees swayed as the wind picked up. Harry grew tired of this. He wasn't here to prove himself and yet that was what these wolves desired from him today. It wasn't going to happen.

"Let's clear the air here." Harry continued "I'm not here to gain your trust. I'm here because Carlisle requested my aid. I care not whether you live through this or not. I care not whether Carlisle's little family live through this or not. I am here for Carlisle and Carlisle alone so if you get it in your head I will need you, I don't. I'm meeting you out of courtesy, nothing more."

One of the wolves darted away and returned as a human. Hearing a whimpered name, Harry knew this one to be Jacob. There was a connection between the mortal girl and the shifter that Edward seemed to ignore. Now it appeared as if he was to be dealing with a love triangle as well as a Newborn Army. Didn't these creatures know of anything better to do but start wars over mortal girls?

"What about Bella?" Jacob snarled.

It appeared as if they didn't know any better… These creatures were truly fighting over a girl. Harry could have wept. This wasn't what he'd been asked to do.

"I'm not here for her protection. I'm here to aid Carlisle in the destruction of a Newborn Army."

This displeased both Jacob and Edward who immediately began arguing over who would protect Bella since Harry wasn't feeling inclined to do so. Harry felt empathy for Rosalie if this happened every time someone opposed the wonderful Bella. Truly this could make one go insane.

"There is really no need for this, Sam." Carlisle spoke.

"Jacob, be quiet." Sam growled, eyes flashing.

Eventually the shifter stepped back but didn't transform again.

"Harleigh is present here only to aid us with the army. I didn't call him here to deal with any problems between Isabella, Edward, or Jacob. Their problems are for them to sort out in their own time." Carlisle explained.

Sam nodded, agreeing with what was spoken. No one wanted to be caught in amongst that love spat. It was bad enough the pack had to listen to Jacob's thoughts on the matter when he shifted.

"What can Harleigh do to help us if he isn't a vampire or a shifter? What does a witch do?" Sam questioned.

Carlisle motioned for Harry to step forward however he wasn't about to reveal any of his secrets to these shifters at least not whilst Bella was around. He didn't trust her. The last thing he was going to do was have her fawn over his power. No Edward could have that one.

"My abilities aren't that of a normal witch." Harry explained. "My origins have created somewhat of a different reaction within me than in others of my kind. I am only a few years younger than Carlisle and for a witch that is impossible. A bond between the two of us caused this, as such, we share several characteristic traits. Carlisle doesn't feel the urge to drink human blood because I don't like blood. I can't die as easily because killing Carlisle is nearly impossible. Add to that my abilities as a witch and I'm fairly capable."

Harry despised giving away this information. But as his words sunk into the thoughts of those gathered he noticed they recognized power when they were shown it. The shifters would be sceptical till they viewed what he would be capable of however Bella wouldn't be there to witness it.

"What bond would Harleigh be speaking of Carlisle?" Sam questioned.

Carlisle stiffened and growled. Speaking of the bond was certain to get Carlisle in a state. He truly hated what his father had done to them especially to Harleigh but he couldn't do anything about that. What he had done, abandoning Harleigh when uncertainty struck, certainly hadn't been the best of decisions either but he would be fixing that. The bond wouldn't be mentioned again.

"The bond doesn't affect anyone but Harleigh and I. It would be highly unlikely for someone to accidently create the same effect. You don't need to know more than that." Carlisle hissed back.

Of course an argument then broke out. The Cullen's desired to know what bond kept Harleigh and Carlisle leashed as did the Shifter Pack and yet neither truly had any care for what they might bring to light because of it. Their story wasn't something pleasant at all though eventually Carlisle would tell the other Cullen's.

"_Immortal-one, a Red-eyes draws near."_

Harry glanced down as the two sides continued to argue. They weren't moving forward with what they needed to speak of so Harry had moved away from them to get some space. At his feet a green snake slithered before him. The scales glistened with dew. The red-eyes, the snake mentioned concerned Harry. Red-eyes could after all only mean one thing.

"_Thank-you for informing me, don't get caught in the crossfire."_

"_Of course, Immortal-one, take care."_

The snake swiftly slithered away, disappearing between the tree line. Harry glanced up at the silence now surrounding the area. Both the Cullen's and the Pack were watching Harry in shock. Obviously none of them had ever seen someone speak to a snake before. What a pity… Harry turned towards the north.

"We're about to have company."

x-x-x-x-x

No one had been to see him in days. In that time, Harleigh had no come to terms with the fact his life was tied to that of Carlisle Cullen. There was not a moment he was pleased with his situation but he had accepted it. Until he could get his hands on those books he would remain bound to Carlisle.

Harleigh squirmed. The books on witchcraft weren't something he particularly desired to look at. His entire life, he'd been instructed to reject anything about witches. His parents had been accepting of people who studied witchcraft but never partook of the rituals and spells. If anything when Harleigh's grandfather died and left all his books and potions to them, they'd been secreted away in boxes no one spoke of. Certainly this action didn't speak of acceptance.

This ingrained rejection of witches would have to be overcome however if Harleigh was to find a way of breaking this bond. Chains rubbed against already tender skin. Maliciously, Harleigh hoped Carlisle was in as much discomfort as he. Perhaps then Cullen's father would permit him to wonder around the basement and secretly read the books surrounding him.

The door snapped open as if reading his thoughts permitting someone to walk down the stairs. Due to the light pouring in from above Harleigh didn't recognize Carlisle until he was before him. The door had been shut at one point but Harleigh didn't register it. All he could focus on was the one before him.

Carlisle shifted nervously before him but didn't say a word. Harleigh took Carlisle's position and didn't speak. This wouldn't be a time for his pathetic pleading. His family was dead and all he had left in this world of them were the books in this basement and a connection to a man as a reminder of their deeds.

"Harleigh, I… is there anything I can get you?" Carlisle whispered.

The man before him was terrified. However Carlisle wasn't terrified of him. Whatever it was the bond between them hummed with it making Harleigh just as antsy.

"What is wrong Carlisle?" Harleigh questioned.

Surprise flitted across Carlisle's face. Yet the man took a glance towards the door before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the teen.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," Carlisle pleaded stepping back, "I needed someone to speak with and I didn't know who else to turn to."

Bitterness filled Harleigh. Of course he would be a last resort. The terrifying witch couldn't be anything but a last resort to a normal human like Carlisle or his father. Why would he expect any different?

"No, it's not like that," Carlisle spoke upon seeing Harleigh's face twist with bitterness.

"Then what is it?"

Carlisle swallowed but pulled a key out of his pocket. Harleigh recognized it immediately. It was the key to his chains. His freedom was held by the very person he was bound to. He frowned in question.

"My father, I learnt that my father won't allow you to leave. He plans to keep you locked up here as some sort of experiment. He's been looking at whips and knives and I worry he's going to attempt harm to you. That is also why no one has brought you any food. He believes you can sustain on the food I eat."

Harleigh blinked. Food hadn't even crossed his mind during his stay after the ritual. Yet now that he thought on it he hadn't been hungry at all. His entire body hadn't desired anything in his stay down here afterwards. What else had changed? What else had this ritual done to him that he couldn't even tell?

"What are you planning to do with the key?" Harleigh questioned slowly.

Carlisle couldn't risk sending him away. If the bond had a distance set to it they might not even be able to move a certain distance away before Harleigh and Carlisle felt the pull to move back together. Even then they would need to test out the limits. Acting on this bond without knowing what it did wasn't something either could risk at this time.

"I-"

"Carlisle, what are you doing with the witch?"

Harleigh watched Carlisle as he turned, hiding the key within one of his pockets. The Cullen Patriarch stood at the basement door. Harleigh wasn't an idiot. He knew finding his son here wouldn't be good for either of them should the key be spotted.

"I was curious as to what might happen should any harm come to him, father."

Harleigh could nearly have applauded Carlisle on his quick thinking however he kept his face emotionless. Cullen's father eagerly moved forward before stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well what were your findings?"

"Every time he comes to harm I heal him. Every time I am harmed he heals me though we both feel the others pain." Harleigh whispered the answer which Carlisle repeated.

The answer wasn't far from what Harleigh knew to be true. Yet it would work in their favour for now. The elder Cullen sneered yet nodded.

"Very well, come your mother wants you upstairs. It is time for lunch."

Carlisle nodded watching as the figure of his father left before turning towards Harleigh.

"Is what you spoke the truth?" Carlisle questioned.

Harleigh nodded.

"You witnessed the occurrence during the ritual. Any damage done to either of us occurs on the other though it heals swiftly."

Carlisle's hand twitched in remembrance. The wound had healed on both of them so swiftly it hadn't been anything other than witchcraft. No one could deny they were connected.

"Why did you tell him that?"

The question from Carlisle didn't faze Harleigh. He knew, though bound, Carlisle didn't trust him.

"I merely granted you some time. He won't harm me now that he knows you will also come to harm but that won't mean he will cease. Eventually he will desire to test our resistance to each other and when that time comes you will be in as much danger as I."

Carlisle straightened. His desire for life something Harleigh envied.

"What do I have to do then?"

Harleigh released a pitiful laugh.

"I don't know Carlisle. I'm merely the witch chained to your basement floor. I can't do anything."

* * *

><p><strong>And we have another chapter. Enjoy.<strong>

**~MidnightEmber**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter Five ~**

Harleigh's warning captured the groups' attention; all of them turning where he faced. Within such a large area of forest it seemed unlikely they would be able to see the approaching vampires until they were before them. As it was the direction of the breeze made their position downwind of the vampires' path. The group wouldn't have been able to smell their arrival much less see them through the foliage. Adding the arguing to the combination and they wouldn't have known of the vampires' approach until it was far too late.

Seconds passed in which the shifters changed form. Their growls echoed around the area preparing to attack the vampires as they had been born to do. Harleigh watched as they changed fascinated in the difference between a shifter and a werewolf. The fluid movement appeared so natural compared to the torturous snapping of a werewolf come full moon.

Before Harleigh had the chance to further study the shifters, Carlisle stepped between them. He scowled but turned away as Carlisle placed a hand at his back. The gesture wasn't missed by the Cullen's. Yet no comment was offered as three newborn vampires entered the area.

The unnatural stillness of the vampires and the constant growls of the shifters had caused animals in the surrounding area to flee long before the arrival of the newborns. Their instincts far outweighed the necessity to remain in a known area.

Harleigh watched the newborns. They had yet to speak, their hunger overriding any intelligence retained after their turning. All they desired to do was feast however it seemed their sire had directed them to one human in particular. Behind a line of Cullen's and backed against a tree, Bella Swan cowered knowing their strength. Harleigh praised everything he knew she was intelligent enough to fear them.

"Edward, can you understand them?" Carlisle questioned.

"They're too manic." He replied. "The only thought I can grasp is their desire to reach Bella."

That wasn't too surprising. Bella was the only human present and it appeared they had been scented beforehand to target the girl. The shifters wouldn't smell at all appealing to a vampire. Being able to shift into a wolf meant they shared similar properties in blood. To a vampire they were nothing more than another animal. Harleigh's blood tasted of spices which appealed even less than an animal or so he'd been told.

However if Harleigh could pin one down and read their thoughts he would be able to tell why they were so focused on Bella in particular. Her blood and her ability to block Edward couldn't be the only two redeeming qualities she possessed. He needed to have a better picture of why everyone seemed to believe Bella Swan held significance to offer aid to Carlisle.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Harleigh smirked.

He hadn't needed to stretch his abilities in this way for many years and looked forward to being able to see whether his movements were a little rusty.

Carlisle took the lead as the shifters couldn't properly communicate to them in shifted form.

"Edward, Alice, and Esme will protect Bella. If you get a chance to run-"

"We aren't leaving you here to deal with this alone." Esme interrupted. "It would only be foolish to run and might urge the newborns to give chase."

Bella needed protecting. However Esme didn't want to leave her husband fighting amongst the newborns with only half their family, the shifters, and a witch. Alice hadn't spoken yet as to whether they could win this small battle but Esme wasn't going to leave anything to chance.

Carlisle nodded his acceptance before continuing.

"You will protect Bella. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie will focus on one of the vampires. The shifters can choose another as well as making sure they don't leave this area. We don't need them escaping into town. The last will be taken by Harleigh and me. Do it quickly, we don't need to stretch this out."

The Cullen's shifted a little, curious as to how Harleigh would manage in a fight against another vampire. However before they could focus on the witch the newborns jumped forward, eyes locked onto Bella.

Edward immediately moved before Bella blocking direct line of sight. Alice and Esme took up positions before the pair determined to keep any stray newborns away from them. Their golden eyes darted around the area watching as the other groups took care of the newborn vampires.

The shifters descended upon their prey as a pack. They cornered the confused vampire, snapping at it when it tried to break free from the circle they'd formed, waiting for the perfect opening to lunge. Each of them enjoyed the freedom in actually attacking a vampire. They had become accustomed to patrolling their land and leaving the Cullen's alone. To actually perform how they were born to do was energizing.

Sam snarled as the vampire utilized its' strength to throw Jacob into a tree. The instant Jacob let out a pained yelp Bella gasped in shock. Three vampires, all of who had become distracted by the additional protection around their target, turned towards her.

Rosalie snarled as she heard Bella make a sound. A smart human would have attempted to keep as quiet as possible when surrounded by deadly creatures. Not this one. This human appeared to attract every single creature within radius doing nothing more than existing. It frustrated Rosalie to no end. There was nothing outwardly special about the girl, she had the personality of wet sand, and yet they all flocked to her.

Releasing her anger on the vampire before her, Rosalie tore of the newborn's arm off throwing it carelessly away and in the direction of the remainder of her family. Bella thankfully remained quiet to the gore. The only other people who kept quiet were Carlisle and Harleigh. Glancing over to her father, Rosalie nearly lost composure.

Carlisle tore into the newborn while Harleigh watched. The newborn struggled yet was held in place with a mere hand raised by Harleigh. Rosalie remembered the magic Harleigh had used on her when she'd angered him upon their first meeting. She hadn't been able to move so it was little wonder why Carlisle was easily dismantling the newborn. What she found odd however, Carlisle never moved between Harleigh and the vampire.

Harleigh didn't blink though she knew he needed to. His green eyes never left the red of the newborns a constant connection between the two. Before she had time to consider the oddity her attention turned back to the vampire Jasper and Emmett wrestled to the ground for easier dismantlement. Leaving Carlisle and Harleigh to the third vampire, Rosalie resumed dismemberment.

Methodically removing the newborns limbs, Carlisle kept a watch over the other vampires in case they moved too close. Harleigh wouldn't have been able to defend himself in his current state, eyes locked with that of the vampire's. Harleigh viewed the memories within the mind doing well to keep the vampire immobile at the same time. With any luck, Harleigh would be able to deduce why the newborns seemed to target Bella with such ferocity. Then they could remove the problem and return to their normal lives without the drama Bella brought upon them.

Green eyes broke away from red as a triumphant howl echoed around the area. Harleigh watched as the shifters moved away from the limbs of the newborn they'd cornered. Behind him Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett pulled the final arm from the newborn with boisterous laughter while Carlisle watched over them all with pride.

Bitter, Harleigh turned away from the man. Pride was never something Carlisle had turned towards him. The first few years together had been awkward. Carlisle had been uncertain as to how he should act around Harleigh. Travelling together and learning what they could do and what they needed to be wary of didn't allow for great communication skills between the pair. Turning Edward had been the start of something new for Carlisle. Something that Harleigh hadn't been welcomed in.

With all three of the newborns dismembered, Harleigh waved his hand. The bodies didn't have a chance to burn they turned to ash and blew away on the wind. Nothing remained of the battle but the scrapes along the ground.

"Did you gain any knowledge from the newborn, Harleigh?" Carlisle enquired.

Shock ran through the group everyone drawing the same conclusion.

"You can read people's minds?" Edward questioned.

The curiosity transformed Edward's face from the stern stillness he wore. Not wanting to increase his bitterness towards the Cullen's for the day Harleigh gave a tired nod.

"It's a skill I managed to acquire yes. It doesn't work like Edward's though."

"You need direct eye contact, don't you?" Rosalie questioned, piecing together the facts she had collected.

Harleigh smiled in her direction.

"Indeed, all I need is a second and I can see memories they don't even remember."

Bella blushed in mortification from Edward's side remembering how long they'd held eye contact when they'd first met. Her curiosity had spurred her to openly view the one person of the Cullen family she hadn't met. In horror, she wondered if he could reach her thoughts in ways Edward couldn't and frantically attempted to remember what she had been thinking.

Harry smirked, knowing what she was thinking and confirmed, "I can read the mind of anyone I choose."

"What did you find?" Jacob questioned, as the pack shifted back and put on jeans.

"Victoria is practically drugging them on her scent." Harleigh replied. "She has items of clothing which belong to Bella and whilst they frenzy and gorge themselves on humans they are constantly surrounded by her scent. When they begin to associate her scent with food that is when Victoria releases them to see whether or not her experiment has worked."

The feeling of hunger still hadn't completely left Harleigh's mind. Victoria barely gave her collection of newborns enough to eat. They fought over every single human she pushed towards them. Only the strongest and most capable were able to feed leaving the others to either be torn apart or cower in the corner. It was a pitiful second life.

Carlisle frowned at this and turned towards the pack noting the sun setting.

"We should return home. Any conversations that need to happen will have to occur at a later date. There is much to be discussed and much sleep that some of our mortal friends require."

Bella yawned once again aware she was still human. It wouldn't be long before sleeping became something she no longer could do but she would easily give up sleeping to be with Edward. For now however she needed to sleep.

Sam agreed, "Harleigh may enter our lands if we require aid. The boundary lines still remain for the vampires in the Cullen family."

Turning away from the Cullen's the pack shifted and ran away from the boundary back into the Reserve. The pack followed with Jacob giving a shaky wavy at Bella before following.

With the pack retreating, the Cullen's turned their attention towards Harleigh and the mystery he exuded every time he stepped forward to aid them. Harleigh however wasn't interested in their opinion and disapparrated leaving Carlisle behind.

The Cullen's turned to a furious Carlisle who once again sped away to follow Harleigh to the house. After everything that had occurred during the few moments Harleigh had been in their lives, they had hoped actively participating as a group might warm Harleigh to them. No one could find a way to connect with Harleigh and Harleigh wasn't opening up to anyone.

As Jasper could feel Harleigh's emotions he offered them an explanation.

"It's hard for Harleigh to see Carlisle interact with us. Carlisle's pride when we dismembered the newborns rivalled Harleigh's bitterness. It felt as if Harleigh had never received any fatherly emotions from Carlisle yet Carlisle continues to act protective. He was young when they became acquainted and learning to be a vampire didn't offer any chance for them to build the same bond we share with Carlisle. Welcoming him amongst us isn't going to repair their relationship."

Esme saddened at the news. Carlisle had been turned three hundred years ago and Edward one hundred years ago. The years between that had been Carlisle and Harleigh attempting to figure out what to do with their lives. Their bond would have been stronger than anything in the world if they had remained together whilst Carlisle expanded the family. Leaving Harleigh out would have been difficult and heartbreaking for both of them but whilst Carlisle had his family to concentrate on Harleigh had no one. She wanted that to change.

"Let's return to the house." She murmured.

On the journey home they decided Bella should remain with them for a few days. Rosalie was against the idea, acknowledging Carlisle had nearly attacked the girl in their home because of her closeness to Harleigh. However the others all agreed Bella could be better protected if she returned to their home. They would just need to watch Bella around the pair and hope she didn't say anything to aggravate either of them.

x-x-x-x-x

Harleigh was munching on a simple sandwich when Carlisle sped into the room eyes tracking the length of his body to make certain he was well. The instant he spotted the sandwich he commented.

"If you are hungry Esme would be happy to make you something filling."

"It's a lingering hunger from searching the newborn's mind. Eating heavy wouldn't do any good."

Carlisle knew reading the mind wasn't the easiest task for anyone. Edward and Jasper suffered greatly when others felt hunger. It wasn't any different for Harleigh. He sighed.

"You needn't suffer through this experience Harleigh. The family want to welcome you. They want to understand who you are and know the experiences you have lived through. You are my first child and for all the time I've spent with them I've spent more time living through the decades with you."

Sweeping away his crumbs, Harleigh turned towards Carlisle.

"Yet you still left. We spent so long trying to figure out what had happened to us. First when your father cursed us and then when you were bitten. All of that and yet when you turned a human you stop trying to figure everything out. You ignored the part of you that wasn't completely vampire and left me in the dark."

The turning of Edward had been the first marker in an active stretch of time when Harleigh had no one. He'd been an immortal witch with no connection to anyone and with Carlisle fleeing with his fledgling vampire, Harleigh to had needed to move on to avoid questions from the authority.

"I had no idea what I was doing." He continued. "We always have to leave mortal friends and you never introduced me to other vampires because you were terrified of what they might attempt. What was I meant to do? Who was I meant to turn to when I couldn't turn to you?"

Carlisle could feel his world crumbling as Harleigh spoke. He'd never considered the hardships Harleigh would have to face alone. Since he'd always planned to bring Harleigh back into their family it hadn't been a necessity for Harleigh to know anyone outside of their group.

"You can't protect me Carlisle as if the past hundred years of isolation didn't occur. I'm not the same person I was back then. I have lived doing what I must to survive regardless of whether it has led to good or poor outcomes for the people around me. I searched for answers and only managed to find more questions and I had no one to talk to."

The front door opened and the remainder of the Cullen family poured inside with a mortal girl gripping the back of Edward. Carlisle growled.

"She can't stay."

"We can protect her better if she is with us." Esme offered.

"The longer she is here the more danger she attracts."

It was left unsaid that the danger could possibly lead to Harleigh's harm. However with Carlisle positioned between Harleigh and the remainder of the family it didn't need to be spoken to be heard.

"She's a danger to all of us. I want her gone." Rosalie agreed.

Harleigh watched as Bella frowned listening to Rosalie's words. The girl's need for acceptance by the blonde probably stemmed from issues in previous schools. After all, if you were accepted by the beautiful girl everyone admired the more people would notice you. However it wasn't just that. Bella needed the approval of the family to fit in and clearly Rosalie was hard to win over.

Rosalie could obviously sense something within the girl which didn't impress. Much like Harleigh, she viewed Bella as any other mortal wandering the world and waiting for their end to arrive yet searching for a way to extend it. Gaining Rosalie's approval would be a huge hit against Bella. Harleigh resented being dragged into this so if he could subtly make jabs at Bella, the cause of all this trouble, it would be somewhat worth his time.

Smirking, he turned towards Rosalie.

"I don't think we are going to get our way but if you'd prefer I could ward your room as I did mine and Carlisle's study the other day. She won't be able to enter and you won't be able to hear her in the house. You can pretend she isn't here."

The offer seemed to stun everyone. They were certain Harleigh would continue to resist warming to any of them. Certainly, they hadn't considered the first person Harleigh would approach to be Rosalie. They loved her but she wasn't the most approachable of the family. Harleigh however didn't back down.

Rosalie thanked Harleigh reading the smirk on his face and realizing he wanted to cause trouble. Harleigh wouldn't cause trouble for the family knowing Carlisle would frown upon it. He might not be happy about his situation but he wouldn't upset Carlisle.

"Shall I show you the way to my room?"

"Please?" Harleigh gestured for her to lead the way.

The pair moved away from the group and made their way upstairs Carlisle following them closely. Harleigh wasn't certain about this turn of events.

Becoming close to Rosalie would serve to annoy Bella however it would open Harleigh to the other family members. They would see their friendship as a way forward. While it would make Harleigh's time spent under Carlisle's roof more agreeable he knew opening this avenue would create connections between them. Carlisle would be pleased with this turn of events. However Harleigh couldn't help but wonder whether becoming a part of the family would be everything he had dreamed of or whether it would only lead to more pain.

x-x-x-x-x

Harleigh had studied the marks on the floor surrounding him. Chains might have kept him from moving but he could still see the lines along the floor. The Cullen Patriarch had drawn them the day he had bound Carlisle to Harleigh. They meant very little to Harleigh, not knowing what any of the symbols meant, but when he finally broke free of these chains he had a trove of information to go through surrounding him.

The books lined the walls with jars sitting between them at random intervals. Harleigh recognized certain herbs his mother had used in cooking. They gathered dust on the shelves but when his mother had used them they added flavour to the winter broths warming them when the chill set in. Each recipe had been passed down in the family and now thinking on it Harleigh realized the recipes probably held properties of witchcraft.

There were so many instances his family had unknowingly used witchcraft. It would have been fine if the Cullen Patriarch hadn't searched the entire house. They would have continued with their lives not realizing their family and lives were filled with magic.

Given his situation, Harleigh was pleased he'd managed to figure out so much. He knew that whatever spell was used allowed Carlisle and Harleigh to share pain between them. They healed each other when the other became hurt. Most recently, Harleigh figured out his hunger was sated purely because Carlisle was eating. Their lives were deeply connected in a way Harleigh couldn't quite figure out.

The door to the basement swung open revealing Carlisle's father. He stepped into the room closing the door behind him and focusing his attention on Harleigh. Carlisle wasn't with him.

Harleigh remained silent. Without Carlisle there truly was nothing stopping this man from doing whatever he wanted to test the bond between his son and the witch. Whatever happened next couldn't be good.

Moving forward, the man didn't stop until he stood before Harleigh. The chains seemed to tighten around him reminding him of his inability to move from the location. There was nothing he could do to stop the descent of the knife as if slid into his torso.

Green eyes went wide never leaving the cold eyes of Carlisle's father. The blade was yanked out of his body allowing for warm blood to spill down his rapidly cooling form. The chains which once so soundly kept Harleigh in place slipped away as the man unlocked him. Not having the energy to attempt to run Harleigh slide to the frigid floor.

"Now we see if you can die."

The world went black.

x-x-x-x-x

Screaming, there was too much screaming; a male and a woman shouted at each other from above. Harleigh's head was pounding as he sat up. His body hurt all over. The blood which had poured from his body was now sticky and covered both him and the floor.

"You have harmed my son!"

"He's our son and he shall do as I order."

Harleigh glanced at the basement door. He rather doubted the door would open for him. He was thankful the Cullen Patriarch hadn't chained him up once again however he wasn't certain where that left him.

Just as the screaming reached a new peak, the door opened revealing Carlisle. He appeared pale, leaning on the wall for support. Harleigh couldn't offer him any aid in his current position. Yet Carlisle still managed to walk from the door to Harleigh and collapse on the floor.

"You don't look well." Harleigh muttered.

Guilt settled within him. He knew Carlisle was only ill because his father had attempted experimentations on Harleigh. Without it Carlisle would have been fine and not attempting to heal him. Carlisle was only human after all and a human body wasn't very strong.

"I thought it odd when he ordered me out of the house for the day." Carlisle replied. "I didn't think he would make an attempt to experiment on you. Mother was agreeably upset when I collapsed from unknown causes."

Harleigh smiled. "Mothers are often quite protective."

Carlisle huffed, laughing.

After a moment he started, "Your mother…"

"Yes?" Harleigh questioned.

"What was your mother like?"

Harleigh's smile softened as he thought back to moments he shared with his family. They filled him with warmth.

"My mother, she was light and caring. Her voice swept everyone she knew into a story of tenderness and warmth. During the day she could do all of the tasks she set to mind and by night she granted us all a warm hug which made us feel comfortable and home. But she could be fiery when father did something she didn't agree with. Yet they always made sure to talk and forgive each other before they went to bed."

Harleigh could picture the warmth his mother exuded; her bright red hair always dancing in the light. Their village always spoke of how caring she was and how much they loved having her amongst them. His father always joked and played around when at home but at work he held a sternness others couldn't compete with. Together they were ferocious and unstoppable. Together they had loved him and raised him. They had taught him right from wrong. He would never forget them.

"I would have liked to meet them." Carlisle whispered.

The shouting had grown quiet above. Harleigh wasn't certain whether either of them would make their way down the stairs to check on him or search for their son but he moved closer to Carlisle regardless of the concerns he held.

"They would have liked to meet you as well. You would have amazed them with your compassion." Harleigh confirmed.

Reaching out, Harleigh ran his hand through the golden strands of Carlisle's hair remembering a time he was ill and his mother had done the same. Carlisle relaxed into his touch turning towards him and ignoring the blood pooled on the floor.

"We'll figure this out Harleigh. I don't care if I have to leave my family. I will help you undo what my father has done and I won't leave you until I do."

Harleigh smiled. He found himself trusting Carlisle's words and if so he could make the same promise to Carlisle. Together they would figure this out and together they would undo the magic done.

* * *

><p><strong>I hadn't touched this story in a while and I forgot how much I truly love writing these characters. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**~MidnightEmber**


End file.
